


【EC】Sour Candy

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: Hamburger2 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 2 CEO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *总裁万x总裁查*梗改编自《威尔和格蕾丝》第一季20集#系列文1于《Hamburger2》简介：“你想要品尝真正的甜蜜 ，这一点上我绝不作假”。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Hamburger2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771822
Kudos: 6





	【EC】Sour Candy

**Author's Note:**

> 热烈庆祝鳖女士新专。

～*～

如果说这世界上能够有这样一个能让她一举成名的翻身机会从天堂掉下来，刚好幸运地砸到瑞雯·达克霍姆小姐的头上，就算是住进医院躺几天，什么也做不了，她也愿意，毕竟，哪怕是王尔德也曾经表示，“比被别人议论你更糟糕的事情，就是没有人议论你。”对她而言，从某种程度上来讲，比起维持现状而做一个小人物，她宁愿牺牲一些东西去得到一个机会，以打响自己的名气。

而现在，确实有这么一个大好机会出现了。

“要求是现代风格，倒是我擅长的，但这什么……展现一种简约不简单的设计。房主人不喜欢绿植，注意，是一切绿植，”瑞雯对这份面向设计师的招聘说明感到好奇，“噢，他可能是个现代主义保守派：不喜欢瓷器、漆器、塑料以及橡胶制品，但是可以接受少量，青睐金属质地；预留一台三角钢琴的位置；收纳空间非常合理的衣帽间……这么多要求，还有能多少设计的余地！要不是委托人是艾瑞克·兰谢尔，我恐怕会破口大骂这个人是神经病了。”

“你别以为是建筑公司的总裁就不拘小节，那家伙可是出了名的挑剔，实话说，做那个的也应该是这样的性格，毕竟大型建筑可不能出一丝一毫的问题，”他身旁的年轻男人说道，“我之前听说过他，但现在看来确实如此。”

我们初出茅庐的达克霍姆小姐，虽然没什么名气，但是却有一个不错的幕后帮手：那就是这位从小一起长大的远房表哥，西彻斯特生物科技有限公司总裁查尔斯·泽维尔，若不是他拉动关系帮瑞雯找了面试的机会，这个还没什么大名气的设计师可没格染指这份工作。

一开始查尔斯并不愿意帮忙插手这档子事，他觉得瑞雯还需要几年的实际工作经验和更多设计作品才能够接受与这种大人物的设计合同，这本来就很合理，像她这样刚拿了硕士毕业没几年的学生，进入这种重量级委托人的“第二轮考核”只能说是运气好，对方的要求虽然挑剔点，但是看起来也不是很有难度。

当然，主要是他永远都没法拒绝瑞雯的恳求。

如果落选的话，那也算是让这个大女孩看清竞争对手的强劲了，让她能够踏踏实实做事，而不是整天抱怨自己是个没有被发掘的可怜天才了。

“我今天带着我的作品集去面试了，查尔斯，你猜怎么着？”查尔斯的眼神已经表现出了安慰，但瑞雯骄傲地接着说，“他大概对我的作品有兴趣，似乎有意愿选择我了。”

“真的？！”查尔斯比设计师本人还感到难以置信。

瑞雯耸了耸肩，“可不是？我就说我是天才，”她装作满不在乎，“还有，兰谢尔明天晚上八点要来我公寓一趟。”

“为什么？他不会是想——”

“你想多了，他说‘想看看设计师本人到底住在什么环境里’，‘设计师本人的家最能说明事实’之类的，你也知道没人想雇佣一个住在垃圾箱里的设计师吧？他表示只来一趟而已，不过十分钟就得走。”

这真是个奇怪的要求，但也是，没人会雇佣一个住在垃圾处理站的设计师，仔细想想查尔斯感觉自己确实是考虑多余了，毕竟从哪些挑剔的要求来看这绝对是个Gay，就算瑞雯是个再火辣的女孩也无所谓，查尔斯说：“我明天抽空到你那吃个晚饭吧！”

“你不要来——”“我会带街拐角烘焙屋的曲奇饼。”

那就没什么争议了。

～*～

“你在做什么？”

查尔斯放下手里面的玻璃杯，反过头去向瑞文交代：“你的厨房实在太乱了——嗨，你手里抱着的那是什么东西？”

“这个是鸢尾花，变成蓝色的你就不认得了？”瑞雯把那个长长的白瓷花瓶放在餐桌上，相当满意她的这一决定。

“不……我的意思是……看来你完全不想要这份工作了。”查尔斯扶额，觉得自己早不该答应帮瑞雯的。

“那是他的品味，这是我的品味，我觉得展现自己的态度和个性是必要的，”瑞雯不以为然，“不过确实它不应该放在这么显眼的地方，我把它放到电视机柜上面好了。——或者放在客厅桌子上？”

“随便你，就按你自己的想法来。”查尔斯并不想多嘴。

平常瑞雯可不会这么费尽心思，他的意思是，这下瑞雯就好像是一个在家搞了破坏而外出的家长就要回家了一般紧张而谨慎，他可还没得到过这样的待遇呢！说实话，虽然是他帮忙找人引荐的瑞雯，但是他也知道瑞雯得到这份工作并没有多少可能性，诚然，她确实很有天赋，也有创造力，但是她各方面的能力都还不算成熟，这是份需要经验的工作。

查尔斯顺手把那块她吃剩下的曲奇饼丢进垃圾桶，手表指针显示现在已经是七点五十五了。虽然他们没什么生意往来，而且这也不是他的生意而是瑞雯的，但愿兰谢尔先生守时。

想到生意，查尔斯的手机铃声响了，“艾玛·弗罗斯特打来的。”她说。最近他们在忙新工厂厂址合同的事情，也许还是那茬，瑞雯把茶几上的手机拿起来递给走过来的查尔斯，“我到书房里去接个电话。”查尔斯说。

“没问题，你电话最多了。”想了想瑞雯最后一次还是把鸢尾花连着那个白瓷花瓶藏进了柜子里，扫视一圈房间，觉得一切都差不多了，她倒了一杯水放在厨房吧台上，这时候门铃响了。

时间刚刚好，瑞雯整理一下衣服领口，三步作两步到门前去拉开门。

“晚上好，兰谢尔先生。”她说。

“晚上好，”他看起来的确有些刻板，尤其是他的嘴角，简直像尖刀一样，可以的话瑞雯绝不想在这种人手下办事，她可是暴脾气，“我没空留太久。”

强调这一点只是让她感觉更难以得到这份工作，因为她连表现自己的时间都没有。她可记得，面试那会这个男人是如何以想不到的速度飞速翻完他的设计作品集的，她敢打赌当时对方脑子里肯定都是“不行、不行、也不行、不行”这样的简短评价，但也许这里面还是有那么两个不错的闪光设计。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔瞥了一眼客厅的沙发，“你在这住了多久了？”他的视线又转移到厨房吧台上放着的一袋不合时宜的曲奇饼。

“大学毕业之后就一直在这了，年纪轻轻就背了房贷，”瑞雯紧跟着他，“这里离我工作室近，地段好。”

“假如我把工作交给你，你多久才能拿出设计？”艾瑞克忽然就单刀直入到正经事。

这倒是有些猝不及防，按照她通常的效率，很可能达不到这个狂人的基本要求，“大概……”瑞雯犹豫了，觉得两周是不是有点太长。

可以说是相当懂得卡准时间点了，好不容易挂断了电话的查尔斯从书房走出来，“抱歉瑞雯，我现在要赶回去了，有点事……”他料想到了艾瑞克会在这，伸出手礼貌打个招呼是必要的，“达克霍姆小姐才华横溢，你可以考虑，兰谢尔先生。”

虽然也有点风险就是了，查尔斯在心里吁了口气，好在艾瑞克没有高傲到不跟他握手，这个男人的握手方式有点奇怪，他拇指用力而四指松懈，就好像要感觉对方手背骨头的位置一样。不过这也只是普通的一个礼节，查尔斯没放在心上，他一向有些刻意的迟钝。

“这是我的表哥，查尔斯。”瑞雯帮他介绍道。

“很高兴见到你！”查尔斯走到门口穿上外套，捋了一下自己的前额发，挂着充满歉意的笑容，看起来马上就要匆匆离场，仍然很想帮自己妹妹说几句好话。

“我会的。”尽管连查尔斯的身形样貌都没仔细看清，艾瑞克对着一道影子说。

门咚地关上了，“那就是查尔斯·泽维尔？”艾瑞克收回视线，漫不经心地问，“我对这个人有印象。”

“在一个这么日常的场合见到他确实会有点怪，尤其他还穿着正装，我知道的，”瑞雯笑着说，“初次的设计方案我需要两周。”

“我想要更快一点，达克霍姆小姐。”艾瑞克用他独有的认真和狠毒说道。

噢，那可有点难——瑞雯在心里面说，灵感这件事可不是说有就有的，你以为是操纵机器或者抄写经书那么简单的事情吗？“这也许……”瑞雯决定把这件事讲清楚。

“你想要这份工作吗？”艾瑞克直截了当。

“当然，为什么这么问。”

在对方皱起眉头、抿住嘴唇的那一瞬间，瑞雯·达克霍姆就知道大事不妙了，再加上沉默和沉重的呼吸，以及频繁调转的视线，几乎可以肯定这件事情并不是好事，麻烦了，瑞雯知道自己大概是没戏了，继续踏踏实实做几年没名气的小设计师吧。

“我想再见到查尔斯，”兰谢尔说了，“你想要时间轻松的工作。”

这确实是个大麻烦。

～*～

“所以你就这么把你哥卖了？”查尔斯在电话那头有些气愤。

手机上面这条来自兰谢尔的短信让他十分吃惊，他脑子还没反应过来发生了什么，当他大概猜到发生了什么的时候，瑞雯便打来了电话。那一分钟里查尔斯幻想自己已经把瑞雯罚在沙发上什么都不能做、也不能说话一个小时。

“别这样，查尔斯，跟一个这样高品质的帅哥约会又不差劲，我分析过了是你喜欢的类型，而且我真的很想要这份工作，”瑞雯已经再考虑做什么他才能原谅她了，“噢，帮帮我，查尔斯！——反正你现在也没男友。”

“想法很好，但是我不会答应的，”查尔斯揉揉太阳穴，“我最近真的很忙，没时间浪费，而且你所说的‘我喜欢的类型’——你错了，我不喜欢这种太挑剔的。”

“好像他也并不是很挑剔，不过性格乖僻倒是有感觉，哎！这不是问题，查尔斯！”瑞雯想了想说，“总之你就帮我一个忙吧！就这一次！”

“还要有几次！”实话说查尔斯对跟艾瑞克·兰谢尔共进晚餐没有什么意见，扩展一下自己的人脉也没什么不好的，但是他不满自己被自己的好妹妹瑞雯“卖”了出去，“拿你没办法，”查尔斯叹气，“顺便，你是不是还把我电话给他了？”

“你怎么知道？！”瑞雯很吃惊。

“你上次为了得到另一个人的号码擅作主张把我的私人号码交换给了别人，你这么快就忘了？我看你确实是需要被教训了。”查尔斯忽然觉得把自己不该再放纵瑞雯，他是不是早该做一个严格冷酷的人了？就像兰谢尔那样。

“就算我不给他，以他的地位，他总会从别人那得到的，这么想想你就不要怪罪我了……”

“你还有理了——”

“谢谢你我亲爱的哥哥回头我一定补偿你——”

没等查尔斯抱怨更多，瑞雯挂断了电话，这实在是让他无奈，说到底是他惯坏了瑞雯，这件事过去他一定要好好惩罚瑞雯才行。

现在，他应该想想怎么回复这条短信。首先，他该庆幸要做的事回复一条短信而不是发出一条短信，“我想要他联系我”比起“我想要联系他”还是有很大不同的，对于查尔斯来说，相比之下还是第二种人更让他欢喜。话说回来，艾瑞克·兰谢尔这样的人，想要泡他完全可以走直接路径，何必多此一举——他在想什么！查尔斯把这个想法赶出脑海。

他拿起手机编辑短信：

我会让我的秘书弗罗斯特小姐跟你商榷一个时间。

本来查尔斯把手机放到一边，没准备等回复，也许艾瑞克正在哪里开会，或者正在忙什么其他的事情……直到手机的铃声在他放下手机的那一刻响起，他还没保存艾瑞克的号码，但他还记得这个号码是他之前回短信那个。

“兰谢尔先生？”

电话那头沉默了几秒，然后开口，“泽维尔，”对方的声音平静得像没有波纹的海面，“我是不是唐突了？”

“没有，有什么事情吗？”查尔斯从椅子上起身，“如果是商量时间的问题，考虑到我也不清楚这几天的行程安排，我觉得这样很合适。”

“这周五晚上七点半怎么样？”艾瑞克直截了当问。

虽然查尔斯很想说什么“以我的拙见”之类的话，但是他不能否认桌子上的日历有标注的那些日子里并不包括艾瑞克提出来的那段时间，这也太恐怖了，那家伙是请私家侦探调查过他的行程了，还是买通了他的秘书？查尔斯·泽维尔先生隐私的保密工作什么时候做的这么差了！？

“有空，但是谁也不知道会不会突然有什么事情，我最近真的有点忙。”查尔斯觉得自己在说谎而摸摸发鬓。

于是便暂定了这个时间。当然，直到周五七点二十分，查尔斯都没能等到任何来自工作的紧急电话，那是他这些年头一次期待自己的私生活能被工作搅黄。

～*～

有意思的一个问题：艾瑞克·兰谢尔这个人闷吗？在尝到菜品前短暂的谈论时间里，查尔斯已经察觉到了这是个不真实的传言，也是，身为一家纳斯达克上市公司的CEO他还不至于那么让人感到无趣。然而这却并不能让查尔斯觉得好受点，他反倒是宁愿那是真的，这样他就有理由不去喜欢艾瑞克了。

该死的，真正看到艾瑞克·兰谢尔此人才知道庆幸自己来了，这样的人明明可以去做好莱坞男明星为什么要来做披着西装的万恶资本家……为了缓解焦躁的心情查尔斯只能一个劲地喝水，来回走动添水的侍从几乎要以为他是对他感兴趣了。

瑞雯几乎是认定她的查尔斯由于有了多次理想变成垃圾箱的残酷体验，已经对爱情实行了冷淡政策，“‘罗曼史太不靠谱了，如果可以给我带来实际利益我再考虑’，”瑞雯挤眉弄眼，“虽然原话你不是这么说的，但你是这个意思吧？”

有关爱情的赌博是一种高风险也高收益类型，彼得·巴克斯在二零一零年计算，银河系中拥有智慧生物的外星人数量大概比可与他交往的潜在女友还要多，——尽管他最后还是结婚了。估出一个有说服力的数字很难，但查尔斯推测找到真爱的概率大概无限接近于零。所以，把寻找爱情的功夫放在其他地方显然更合理。

被动等待真爱或者主动寻找真爱都是盲目无知的。

不过，从心脏的跳动频率和血液经过体表的热度来单纯分析，艾瑞克·兰谢尔各方面都不能再符合他的超高要求了，抛开其他的不说，甚至他还有一双理想中的绿色眼睛！这个德国男人有爱尔兰血统吗？假设他是个对爱情充满热忱的天真无邪的青春期男孩，他一定会大惊失措的。

“你不喜欢这里的菜品？”艾瑞克见查尔斯一直在走神，没什么意愿的样子便问道。

也许对方的眼里，在查尔斯心目中没有什么是比在全城最受好评最顶级的餐厅吃一顿索然无味的饭菜更难过的了，他浪费了一个来之不易的预约号，好吧，说起来，看来他已经提前迈入了中年男人的发福危机了。查尔斯在内心接下话茬，但是嘴上却急着没说什么，只是扬了一下眉毛。

搞砸这场约会的话瑞雯一定会拿他出气的，“最近没怎么睡好，不太想吃东西。”查尔斯随便找了个理由搪塞。

艾瑞克看了他一眼，也不知道是把什么话噎了回去，“我想我不该用你表妹的工作来威胁你赴约的，你现在一定很不爽。”他说。

“我本以为你会更傲慢一点的，”查尔斯又在喝水了，“嗯，现在看来……”

这话让艾瑞克笑了笑，说：“奇怪，我还以为那个傲慢的人会是你，我对你的‘傲慢’可是早有耳闻。”

“你居然会这么想——等等，其他人也这么想？”查尔斯皱了下眉。

“恕我直言，我仍然认为如果不这样做，你绝不会接受我的邀约。”艾瑞克可是在名利场上见过不少傲慢的富家子弟。

傲慢的形式每个人各有不同，他倒是不觉得这位泽维尔会是那种自以为最的高傲之徒，或者对谁都一副臭脸的自恋狂，不过，他们这种位置上的人难免会被傲慢缠上。

“那不是很正常的事情吗？”查尔斯戏谑道。

不知道是怎么的，艾瑞克发出一声很轻的懊恼的气声，事实上，查尔斯想表达的是“拒绝一个不熟的人的约会对大多数有理智的人都是很正常的，更何况是他这样一个对罗曼史信任度很低的人呢？”，然而艾瑞克似乎误解了这件事。

“那么……好吧，查尔斯。”艾瑞克遗憾地说。

这间接导致了查尔斯又一次接到瑞雯的愤怒电话。

～*～

“你到底做了什么？！”瑞雯着急的尖叫让查尔斯生生把电话拉开耳朵一米多。

她在生什么气？“怎么了？”查尔斯感到疑惑，“我还有工作。”

“是艾瑞克·兰谢尔！”

“不要尖叫得像他跟你求婚了一样了，好吗？”

“那样好多了！”

查尔斯感觉自己莫名其妙开始头痛，应该是心理性的，他等着瑞雯冷静一下，“我按你说的应约了，”他说道，“而且我感觉我对付得挺好的。”

“看来他并不这么认为，否则为什么他又用我的工作威胁我了？！虽然他没直接说明，而是玩了个文字游戏，‘这就是你两周的成果吗？达克——霍姆小姐？’‘哦是的，怎么了吗？’‘这糟透了。’”瑞雯估计在那边抓头发，“怎么说？你要是让他死心了他也不会这样，你要是对他示好他为什么还找我麻烦？”

“我没有恶意，但是这听起来只是单纯对你的工作不满意，瑞雯。”查尔斯揉揉太阳穴，觉得那里在发胀，他一定要教训一下瑞雯了，一定。

“那是我三周内的第四稿！”瑞雯压制住自己尖叫的冲动说，“是的他给了我三周时间，但这个时限是终稿的！对自己太有信心是我的错，但是我没想他故意刁难我。”

“故意刁难？”查尔斯的疑惑从天花板掉到地板上。

“查尔斯，你要是不喜欢他，让他死心还不会吗？你辅修的心理学学位这么水的？”

“为什么每个人都觉得心理学等同于心灵感应？！”

“我觉得你应该他一个明确态度，别让他继续拿我开刀了！我对天发誓他是在挑刺，他已经很满意了我的工作了，他看到我的终稿的时候的神态分明是‘就这样吧’，但因为你——他还不能放过我。”

这可真是麻烦了，查尔斯往后一躺陷进软椅靠背里，固话线一圈一圈被拉长，“好吧，那这次又叫你来威胁我干什么？”他问道。

“他想邀请你去他家吃晚餐，”瑞雯说，“他掌勺。”

“他疯了，”查尔斯笃定地说，“绝对的，要么就是个傻子。”

不过那肯定是查尔斯的主观臆断，无论说谁是疯子或者傻子，都比说艾瑞克·兰谢尔是要合理得多，当然那会儿查尔斯也只是一时气话，——真要说生气也倒不是生气，那种情绪怕是懊恼的意思，但他不会因此生气的。

真是没辙了，查尔斯已经开始琢磨该如何应付如何再一次面对艾瑞克，完全不按套路出牌。但，毕竟他并不知道自己内心的想法，他既不讨厌艾瑞克，也并没有欲望想要靠近他，这份心情十分微妙，他还从来没有这样的情绪。

～*～

这一次艾瑞克似乎更聪明了，聪明的捕食者总是在每一次的狩猎里得到新的经验，艾瑞克·兰谢尔就是一个这样的人，所以，看到他重蹈覆辙的样子大概会有些好笑。

兰谢尔的宅子里有一股好闻老旧的气味，查尔斯明白为什么他要在市区购置一处大平层了，这里实在是不符合二十一世纪的风格，虽说也不是不能住人，查尔斯想到自己祖上的那幢山野庄园的气味，但是那个地方估计早就滋生苔藓的湿臭味了。

“你关于你设计提出的那些要求都是当真的吗？”查尔斯的视线在艾瑞克的厚实的后背停留，心想正装衬衫就是要这样的身材穿起来才帅气——要是上半身什么也不穿那也不错，腰应该很好看吧——他在想什么。

“你在为你的妹妹不平？”艾瑞克耐心把洋葱切碎成丝条，似乎并没有受到什么刺激气味的影响，还是他用了什么妙招？

“为什么你切洋葱不会流眼泪？”查尔斯问了一句，“不，她自讨苦吃也是她的事，我只是好奇你为什么这么……呃，挑剔。”

这话并没有冒犯到厨师，“我先前把洋葱放在冰箱里，”他说道，“你为什么来的这么早？”

“先回答我的问题？”

“不是挑剔，是有要求，二者不同。我付给她工资可不是让她随随便便敷衍的。”艾瑞克又开始向查尔斯透露他的某种冷酷了。

“噢，你的员工们肯定对你有不少怨言。”查尔斯打趣道。

艾瑞克偏了下头，“不，也许他们确实对我有看法，但我可不是暴君，”他说，“也许哪天我疯了，想体验一把破产的快乐，我会像你想象的那样我行我素的。”

“你现在跟我最初想象的样子相差挺大的，我总觉得你这样的人就是那种罪大恶极的老板。——你要不喜欢也别生气，就当我没说过。”查尔斯叨叨。

“从下属的风言风语里来看，如果是在一本超级英雄漫画里面我可能真的会是反派，”他想了想说，“但是你也逃不掉，别忘了你也是个邪恶资本家。”

“去掉‘邪恶’，我们公司福利好得不能再好了，”查尔斯把一个柠檬拿在手里，“我是绝对的正派——也许那个平行世界是超级大坏蛋，你知道那些漫画公司就喜欢这么反转。”

“你那句话可是典型的邪恶资本家的说辞。”艾瑞克笑了下。

查尔斯挑了一下眉毛，懒得再说。

终于把这顿并不算丰盛但显然让人很有食欲的菜肴摆上餐桌时，查尔斯仍旧处于某种震惊里，要是爱上一个人那么容易的话他这几十年是在干什么？——难道他真的遇上了真爱？他才不信！他都已经做好了最差的打算，现在老天却给他派来了一个绝配？

自嘲的是查尔斯不能否认自己确实心动了，拼命掩饰并没有必要。

艾瑞克烹饪的动作并不能说有大师风范，只能说比起自己这个脸灶台都不碰的人好不少，假如公司破产的话也许找一份餐厅帮厨的工作不难，他经常自己下厨吗？他喜欢自己下厨吗？还是只是偶尔这么做，特意表现给自己罢了？为什么要特意这样做？难道……查尔斯不知道从哪里来那么多困惑的想法，一般情况他只会想着“这个男人又愚蠢又虚伪”，而不是“为什么这个男人不愚蠢不虚伪”，这不对劲。

操，事情麻烦了。

不会吧，那也太搞笑了，“你喜欢下厨？”查尔斯心不在焉地喝了一口红酒。

“不能说喜欢，”艾瑞克说的是实话，“但这是一个基本技能，我也许有些天赋，对学会操作这些现代烹饪器具很擅长。”

“有趣的说法，”查尔斯喜欢听艾瑞克描述一件事情就像陈述报告书，“我完全不擅长，家里的厨房纯粹是装饰摆设，装修好了之后我才想起来：噢，我根本不会用灶台！我尝试过，但失败了，看来我完全没有天赋。”

“要知道世界上大多数人都给你的脑袋打了高分，”艾瑞克一边说着一边把蔬菜吃下，“你是世界上最聪明的人之一，至少维基百科是这么说的，当然我也认同。”

“照你这么说，大概我只是没有往这方面充分努力。”

听着一个聪明的人恭维自己的感觉似乎还不赖，但查尔斯说完手机突然响了。

有些尴尬，“我去接个电话。”查尔斯起身。

～*～

讲个笑话，查尔斯·泽维尔一开始非常希望今天晚上能够有什么要紧的事情能够把和艾瑞克的约会挤开，而后的日子里最好每一次都没有时间，这样拖下去那个男人迟早会感到倦怠的，然而他变了，现在他完全不想因为这个紧急电话而抛下艾瑞克回到实验室去处理基因变异小蜘蛛忽然暴毙的麻烦，什么时候都好，不是现在。

他该怎么回去告诉对方这件事情？鉴于目前为止他所表现出的态度并不明显，也许他就这样离开会让艾瑞克从此认为他对他们之间的关系没有兴趣，查尔斯从自己相处过的人里整合出一份艾瑞克性格的初步报告，看起来似乎很难，但其实打击这种人的积极性是挺容易的事情，可他不希望。

查尔斯回到客厅的时候艾瑞克正在等待，“抱歉，艾瑞克，实验室出了点小问题，”查尔斯开门见山，他既没时间也不想玩话术，“我现在就得赶过去。”

与预想的不同的是艾瑞克并没有什么明显的反应，他甚至眉毛都没皱一下，他应该早想到了是急事，“我送你过去。”他起身顺便把椅子推回去。

“不必了，我开车来的，”查尔斯推辞，“感谢你今晚的招待。”

“至少要送你出去。”艾瑞克没有退让的意思。

从一个话说得不够多的人那里得到心意信息的方法，就只有从神情下手，而查尔斯能够从艾瑞克的表情里得到的信息就是无法反对的坚决。

离开的短暂路途中查尔斯没有说话，艾瑞克也一样操使着他惯用的沉默伎俩，他这么聪明，可有自知之明：他并不擅长追求某人，尤其像查尔斯·泽维尔这样早就经历了太多，对爱情的本质看得相当理性的人。只要想一想要去接近这样的人，他的严肃和防御就不由自主地蒙上了心脏，他明明可以表现得更有魅力一点，但他仿佛忘了怎么做。

当查尔斯拉开车门的那一刻，艾瑞克才晃过神，发觉命运可能就只让他们有这么多交集了，或者他已经违背命运女神本来的安排做了太多的背叛，时间慢慢地过去，他不知道该做什么才能挽救自己的过失，只能够一边边思考自己是否做错什么，但却无法以实际行动来弥补。

查尔斯并没有急着坐进车座里去，就好像他知道艾瑞克在犹豫些什么似的，他手还拉在扶手上，眼睛却不知道在看哪里，“你经常这么做么？”他忽然问道。

“做什么？”艾瑞克聚精会神。

“一切：拜访员工、看上她的朋友、跟她达成共赢协议，”查尔斯停了一下，话锋一转，“约他吃饭、请他到他家做客、跟他谈心、为他下厨。”

听到这番意味不明的话，那男人不发一言，皱紧眉头的模样是生气了。

“从不，”他的语气并不太善良，查尔斯知道这是谈判破裂的某种标志，虽然他们并不是在谈判，对他而言这是试探，“除了这次。”

“我不是个浪漫主义。”查尔斯干巴巴地说。

“我则更加。”艾瑞克握紧他的一只拳头，藏在身后。

查尔斯不知道自己的表情有多凝重，也不知道自己表现得就像一个身败名裂的浪子回头一样，暗示着自己有所难处又如何需要彼此，他不知道这些，而艾瑞克看着他，并不知道他到底在心里想些什么，他摸不准查尔斯的心思。

“我还在等。”

他用轻慢的声音提醒了艾瑞克。

“什么？”

“‘不能留下来吗？’、‘还能回来吗？’和‘下一次？’。”

“你说真的？”

男人毫无开玩笑的意味，直勾勾的眼神毫不避讳地凝视着查尔斯的瞳仁，这感觉像是刀背刮过手臂皮肤，没有伤害却令人紧张。查尔斯没有犹豫，因为他知道如果犹豫下去，气氛将会失去暧昧不清的焦灼。

于是查尔斯不经意用舌尖润了一次嘴唇，佯装随意地回答：“假的。”

“我恐怕没空，时间对我们来说都太奢侈了。”查尔斯补充道。

“是吗。”艾瑞克说的明明是疑问句，语调却像是肯定的。

“难道你没有繁重的工作吗？”查尔斯乱糟糟地圆话。

“我有，但我可以想办法，不是吗？”他认真考虑后说，“为了你，那将是值得的。况且我不认为从日程里腾时间出来真的是一件很困难的事情，总是用‘没有空’做借口似乎不太成熟，查尔斯——那么，你怎么决定？”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔想要拿回他的主导权，没有按照查尔斯的暗示而是重新提出了自己的问题，以此来围追堵截对方，看到他这么认真，查尔斯笑了一下：“下次吧。”

就当他提出了最后一个问题，而自己回答了最后那个问题。

怎么可能就这么让你遂愿？

“下次见。”艾瑞克没有让自己自己感到泄气，他应该对这个挑战感到更多的愉悦，他是这么告诉自己的。

车驶出车库，昂贵的高级轿车马达声很小，只有两道凌厉的冷白色光线穿透夜色，在无人的马路上划出路径，路灯的渺小光点对夜间行车而言用处颇微。艾瑞克站在那里看着夜色像一滩黑水又重新融合，回归寂静的状态，又呆了一会才回到屋内。

管家询问是否收拾餐桌和厨房，他点了头，然后上楼去，神不知鬼不觉走到了卧室里，身体的漂浮感就像他是一个幽灵，艾瑞克强迫自己清醒一些，在床头坐下。

男人从床头柜上的烟盒里取了一根烟，点燃，放到嘴边抽了一口，随手把床头的灯亮度调低了些，唇边缓缓溢出的烟丝在黑暗里不那么清晰了，他在寂静里思索了一阵，眼睛关注着烟头一点点地烧，放到烟灰缸旁抖了抖干净，又趁着火吸了一口。

艾瑞克头晕脑胀地仰面朝天躺下，耳朵里像是有某八十年代摇滚演唱会里的那些电吉他独奏，再加上约翰·列侬弹着吉他在他耳边轻轻唱永远的草莓地那样混乱。真叫人恼火，查尔斯像一颗包裹着酸味粉的糖果，还没吃到嘴里就已经感到酸涩。

“操。”

他把烟头以一条抛物线丢到不远处的烟灰缸里。


End file.
